


Nectar

by NikushaMauve



Category: Metallica, Voivod (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikushaMauve/pseuds/NikushaMauve
Summary: "Okay. How do I look?”“Like the hottest vampire on earth”





	Nectar

“You don’t need that much make-up,” Jason remarked. “You’re already pale.”  
  
Snake hummed indifferently, focused more on not fucking up his eye shadow. He finished his right eye without much trouble, trying to keep his hand steady while he painted the left one. He put the make-up away and swiveled around in his chair to face Jason, running his hands through his hair. “Okay. How do I look?”  
  
“Like the hottest vampire on earth,” Jason purred.  
  
“Why, thank you, Jason,” he rose from his seat.  
  
Jason’s eyes followed the taller man, the latter sitting beside him on the bed. “If I kiss you, will you bite me?”  
  
He placed a finger on his chin in thought. “Would you mind if I did?”  
  
“No,” Jason kissed his soft, pink lips. “Just don’t drink my blood or anything.”

  
  
\----------

  
  
Jason was a moaning, sweaty mess underneath him. He had a hand wrapped around both of their lengths, stroking and rolling his hips at the same time.  
  
“Baby, I’m so close,” Jason huffed, gripping Snake’s hips tightly, nails threatening to dig into his skin.  
  
Snake leaned down to devour Jason’s lips, letting out a pleased moan when the other man kissed him back. His eyes fluttered closed when their tongues met, wishing their mouths would never separate. However, the need to breathe was inevitable, and they eventually broke the kiss. But he couldn’t get enough, pressing a trail of kisses onto Jason’s skin from his mouth down to his neck.  
  
The way Snake’s sharp breath tickled Jason’s skin caused him to giggle and squirm. This turned to soft moans when the kissing resumed. Wet lips sucked the skin in the crook of Jason’s neck, undoubtedly leaving a bruise of some sort. The man underneath him whimpered when his teeth grazed the skin, to the point of penetration, which was not his intention. Instead of taking his mouth off Jason, he couldn’t help but draw the nectar into his mouth. Lost in the intoxication of his taste, it wasn’t until he sat up that he realized Jason’s body went limp. Did… did he kill him?  
  
“J—Jason?” There was no response. His eyes were closed as if he drifted off to sleep. When Snake called his name again, his heart pounded in his chest. He placed his palm flat on Jason’s chest, and there was still a pulse. Perhaps he was asleep. He didn’t know. Could he have killed Jason? And since when were his teeth that sharp?  
  
He raced to the mirror and lifted his upper lip, to which two fangs receded back into his gums.


End file.
